helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts
|imagewidth = 240px }}This is a list of concerts by Hello Pro Kenshuusei, since 2007. Also listed is mini-concerts and fan club events. Concerts Happyoukai Concerts= *2011.09.11 Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.03.31 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.06.17 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.09.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.12.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.03.31 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.06.08-06.15 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.09.15-09.21 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.12.07-12.21 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014.02.23-03.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014.06.01-06.14 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014.09.07-09.23 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014.11.29-12.29 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.03.08-03.22 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.06.14-06.27 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.09.06-09.19 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015.11.28-12.13 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2016.02.13-03.06 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ *2016.06.04-06.12 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *2016.09.04-09.25 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ *2016.12.11-12.23 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *2017.03.11-03.20 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *2017.06.03-06.10 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *2017.09.03-09.10 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ *2017.12.02-12.10 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *2018.03.11-03.18 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ *2018.06.02-06.09 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ *2018.09.08-09.17 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ *2018.12.02-12.16 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ *2019.03.10-03.17 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *2019.06.02-06.16 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ *2019.09.08-09.23 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kirameki~ *2019.12.08-12.22 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ *2020.03.15-03.20 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2020 3gatsu ~Tsumugu~ |-|Shinjin Kouen Concerts= *2007.05.13 Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (with THE Possible, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna) *2007.08.26 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ (with THE Possible) *2007.11.23 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ *2008.03.29 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ *2008.06.22 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ *2008.09.23 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2009.04.04-04.05 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama FIRE!~ *2010.02.28 2010nen Hello Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama GOLD!~ *2010.06.05 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ *2010.09.05 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama STEP!~ *2010.11.28 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ Hello! Project Mini Concerts *2007.09.22 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (Aoki Erina, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Ogawa Saki, Kikkawa Yuu) *2007.10.20 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02 (Noto Arisa, Furukawa Konatsu, Fukuda Kanon, Okai Asuna, Mano Erina) *2008.03.08 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 03 (Sawada Yuri, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Komine Momoka) *2008.05.25 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 04 (Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki) *2008.08.30 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 05 (Noto Arisa, Sawada Yuri, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka, Kikkawa Yuu) *2010.02.13 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 06 Test Events *2013.05.05 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2014.05.04 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2015.05.04 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2016.05.05 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2017.05.05 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2018.05.06 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2019.05.04 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ Fanclub Events *2008.08.10–2008.08.14 Hello Pro Egg Fan Club Gentei Event *2009.02.21–03.01 Hello Pro Egg Fan Club Gentei Event Dai 2 Dan *2013.03.05 Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Kanazawa Tomoko, Kishimoto Yumeno) *2013.03.06 Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Makino Maria, Ichioka Reina) *2013.03.07 Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako) SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts